


Lives We've Lived

by JoyWriting



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gym teacher Caroline, Hybrid Klaus, Mob Klaus, Stripper Caroline, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyWriting/pseuds/JoyWriting
Summary: Here I'm going to store one-shots of scenes that I've come into my head to kind of get my creative juices flowing. They'll all center around Klaroline. Some will have smut some won't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! In this one shot Caroline is twenty and Klaus is 24.  
> Feel free to leave a comment with what you'd like to see. I have a few ideas, but I'm open to prompts!

Caroline sighed as she put her hair into a pony tail. Today was her first day teaching at the gym since it had been bought up by a large company.

Alaric had told her and the others that the company was called Wolf industries. They specialized in owning other companies. At least that's what Caroline got from Alaric's description.

She was nervous because she knew she was probably the most under qualified of all the people who worked at the gym. Caroline was good at her job, she didn't mean to say she wasn't, but she was a college student and this was her side job. She didn't want to be a cyclist teacher when she graduated. She wanted to be an event planner. This was just a job to get her through, but she loved this job. She loved the people that they worked with. They had sort of become her second family.

Stefan, who worked as a personal trainer along with Damon and Enzo, had become her confidant and best friend. Enzo and Damon were the flirts who boosted her confidence and always gave her a good laugh.

Tyler and Matt, who both taught cross fit, were her reminders of home since they all grew up in the same small town and had been the ones who got her this job. Katherine, who worked in the office with Alaric, and Bonnie, who taught yoga, had become her best girlfriends and her shopping companies. They were all three so different but fit together so well.

While Caroline didn't want to be fired she also couldn't imagine any of them being fired either. Especially when it was a part of the whole of their careers. At the end of the day this was a job to help put her through college.

An irrational anger built in her as she got into her car. Who did these guys think they were just coming in and making decisions for money? They were human beings and this was their livelihood.

Since she didn't live far from the gym Caroline was still a bit frustrated when she pulled into the gym parking lot. It wasn't that this was some rinky dink gym in the middle of nowhere. They were a good sized gym with a loyal clientele, but Alaric just hadn't been sure how to expand and with everything going on in his home life no one could blame him for selling the gym to take care of his girls.

Caroline was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man on his phone. A huff broke from her throat when she crashed into solid muscle. A hand wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling down on her ass.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry I was so in my head. Are you alright?" She asked.

When she looked up she felt her breath catch in her throat. The guy she had crashed into was handsome, like extremely handsome. He had blonde curly hair, tight muscles, broad shoulders, and tan skin. When he smiled at her dimples peeked out.

"I'm quite alright love and I was caught up myself."

And he had a British accent. Oh screw her now. "Not harm done then. I should really get going though."

Caroline moved around him to escape but she heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind her.

"You late for a work out with one of the trainers?" He asked.

He fell into line beside her and grinned widely at her. Caroline couldn't fight the smile from coming onto her face.

"No, I teach cycling here. So if you want to talk anymore then you'll have to attend the class. Sorry for running into you and enjoy your work out," Caroline said.

He may be hot and British but today was not the day to get distracted and be late. If anything today was the day to be early. So with that in mind Caroline rushed to her class room.

Xxxxxxxx

Caroline didn't see hot, British guy for another three days. She hadn't thought much of it though because of her stress with the new boss.

There had been some rumblings go around the gym that he and his associates had been in, but none of the trainers or teachers had gotten called in yet. Katherine had told them all that Alaric usually went down to meet them or they came up when she was around checking on the gym. To Caroline if all seemed very strategic and that set her on edge.

So when she saw the hot British guy in her class she perked up a bit. She tried to not make it obvious because that would be embarrassing, but she definitely felt happier at the sight of him.  
He was wearing tight grey sweatpants that Caroline had to force herself to not look south at, and a tight, sleeveless black top that highlighted his well-built arms.

He grinned at her and gave a small nod as he took a bike towards the back of the room. Caroline looked down at herself discreetly as she turned the music louder. Someone was working in her favor because she was wearing the sports bra that did great things for her boobs and her black shorts that made her ass look perkier than it actually was. Caroline grinned and put her headset on.

"Alright everyone let's get started,"

Xxxxxxxxx

Caroline wiped the sweat off of her low back and smiled goodbye to her students who were leaving. Hot guy was still waiting at the back of the room, but Caroline tried to not focus on that. Jeremy, Kat's cousin and one of her loyal students, stopped to talk to her and offered a good distraction from him.

"So I take it you're stressing out like everyone else about this Wolf Industries," Jeremy teased.  
Just the mention of it made her stomach drop. "I would say that if everyone else is at a 5 on the stress level then I'm at an 11," she replied.

It was no secret to any of her co-workers or close friends that she was a bit neurotic and liked to be in control. This situation was testing both of those things.

"The last two companies that Wolf Industries took on got practically gutted. I just don't want to see that happen here. I mean who do they think they are coming in and ruining our little family," Caroline huffed.

"You've done your research on them then?" He asked.

Caroline felt her cheeks turn red and she took a sip of water. "Not in depth because it's midterm time and I'm busy, but I've done a little bit," she admitted.

Jeremy laughed and relaxed back onto her bike. Caroline's eyes filtered to the hot guy who had gotten a bit closer and had a bit of a blank look on his face. It was clear he was waiting so Caroline wanted to speed this along.

"Have you seen what they look like? Kat said it's a family company, but she hasn't seen any of them around here," Jeremy said.

Caroline had considered it, but she knew if she started to look into them then she would get sucked into it all and that would take away from her midterm studying time and she couldn't afford to do that.

"I didn't go that far. I'm sure they're just forty year olds with mistresses and male pattern baldness. I don't care what they look like though. I just care what they're going to do with the gym. This is my home away from home," she sighed.

She was hoping that if she came off as sad Jeremy would run in the other direction. The way his lips twisted told her it had worked.

"I'm sure it'll all work out. I'm going to go see Kat before I head out though. You coming for drinks with everyone tonight?" He asked as he started to inch away.

"If I can get all my studying done," she replied.

Jeremy nodded and then waved goodbye. Once he was gone Caroline turned to the hot British guy. He looked a bit pensive which was strange given that before he'd seemed so confident.

"Made me wait three days to see you. Is that you playing hard to get?" She asked.

Caroline watched his face totally change as he smiled at her and quirked a brow. He shook his head and wiped some sweat from his face.

"I've just been busy. If I'd had it my way I would have followed you in for the first cycling class," he said.

Caroline felt another blush come on her cheeks and she smiled.

"Would you like to go out for lunch? I noticed a couple of restaurants next to the gym," he asked.

Caroline thought over it. Her classes were done now and she had to eat anyways. What harm would adding in a hot British guy do?

"On one condition. What's your name? Because I don't believe I've caught it and I probably shouldn't go out with a stranger," she said.

He smiled and extended his hand. "You can call me Klaus," he said.  
Caroline lifted an eyebrow and felt a smile come over her face. “That is a unique name,” she said.  
She hefted her bag over her shoulder and began to walk from the room. Klaus followed right after her. “My mother had a thing for old names. Or maybe it’s just a British thing,” he said with a shrug.  
Caroline laughed. “Whatever reason I think it fits you,” she said.  
He smiled, with his dimples on full display, and Caroline felt herself swoon. She was in for it with him. She could already feel that.  
Xxxxxxxxx

Caroline bit back a giggle as Klaus' scruff brushed against her neck. They were in the library after all.

It had been three days since their lunch, but Caroline already felt herself having deep feelings for Klaus. He was just so much more mature than other guys she knew. Not surprising since he was a couple years older than most guys she knew. A bonus to that was he didn't mind just talking with her. Sure there were times that he looked at her like he wanted to bend her over, but he wasn't constantly trying to get in her pants and that was a breath of fresh air for her.

When she talked he actually listened and most times he seemed interested. Like what she said held value and she wasn't just some blonde gym junkie. He asked questions about what she wanted to do when she graduated and why she loved working at the gym so much. It also didn't hurt that he was an amazing kisser. Something Caroline had discovered the night before.

"Klaus, I have to study," she whispered.

"I'm not stopping you love," he replied as he continued to kiss down her neck.

Desire pooled in her stomach and she gently pushed him away.

"Being kissed by you is very distracting," Caroline moved her hands up and down," you are very distracting," she said.

Klaus smirked and pulled her chair closer to his. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Caroline sighed and shut her book. She was kidding herself if she actually thought she would get anything done with him beside her.

"This is a different look on you," Caroline hummed as she pulled on the lapels of his suit.

It was true. Caroline had only ever seen him in gym clothes or jeans and a Henley. The suit look was just as flattering as the other two. It was almost disturbing how hot he looked in everything that he wore.

"I had a business meeting today and have another later. Meeting some new employees.  
Want to make a good first impression," he said.

He had tensed under her hands the longer he talked. Caroline pushed his suit aside and began to rub her hands up and down his sides. Klaus immediately settled and smiled up at her.

"I'm sure you'll do great. Take it from me, it's pretty hard to not be impressed by you," she said.

Klaus smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips moved together softly and Klaus reached down to stroke her thighs. They pulled apart but not far away.

"It's the British accent isn't it?" He asked.

A laugh ripped from Caroline's lips and she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth when other students glared at her. Klaus looked pretty proud of himself.

"It's most definitely the accent. Your hot body is just a bonus."

Klaus laughed, softer than Caroline had, and leaned back in his seat. "The truth comes out. You're just with me for my body," he sighed.

Caroline shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Once you give me what I want I'm out of here," she replied.

Klaus grinned but the air around them felt hotter. "Then I guess I should hold out a bit longer. We do have our third official date tomorrow and I had big plans," he whispered.

Caroline's whole body flushed and she felt her core clench at just his words. No man had ever gotten that reaction out of her and Klaus hadn't even touched her as he said it. God she was in trouble. And she needed to even the playing field a bit.

"Hmm how very original of you. I'm not as noble and had plans for when you came over tonight after work," Caroline accompanied her words with a slight tug on her shirt which allowed for Klaus to see just the top of her red, lacy bra.

He immediately groaned and captured her lips in his. It was definitely not as soft as last time. Before things could go too far though Klaus' phone chirped.

He tore his lips from her's with a grunt and then groaned when he read the message on his phone. Caroline was still trying to catch her breath so she didn't notice the almost sad look he sent her.

"I have to head to work. Can I give you a ride back to your apartment?" He asked. He seemed so hopefully and maybe a bit sad that Caroline couldn't resist.

"Yea I'd appreciate that. Maybe I'll get to work extra early today and catch our new bosses. I still can't believe they've been here almost a week and none of us have seen them. I mean what cowards hide from their employees?" Caroline asked with a scoff.

She knew her words were a bit harsh, but everyone in the gym was on edge about it. Caroline especially.

"Maybe ones who have a lot to lose?" Klaus offered.

"Not any more than all of us. They're the ones who are going to be ripping apart a family," Caroline replied with a roll of her eyes.

She stepped into Klaus' sleek Range Rover and buckled herself in. After all of this was done she'd have to ask Klaus what he did for a living to have such a nice car. Maybe he could put a good word in for her since she'd most likely be losing the job she had now.

Xxxxxx

"Hey Care, Alaric wants all of us in the conference room upstairs," Katherine said.

Caroline practically jumped at Katherine's voice. The gym was closed and Caroline had just finished cleaning up after her last class. She had been excited to go home, shower, and get ready for Klaus to come over. All she had been thinking about for the last ten minutes was that and it had apparently sucked her in.

"The conference room?" She asked once her heart had slowed down.

Katherine rolled her eyes in the way only she could. "The storage room that he's had me cleaning out nearly all week. It's time to meet our new bosses," Katherine said.

Caroline's heart hammered. Finally after all of this waiting now was when they decided to do it? Caroline groaned but nodded and followed Katherine to the "conference room". She shot off a quick text to Klaus asking if they could postpone a bit because she was caught up at work.

When Caroline entered the room she saw everyone else already sitting at the tables talking. Caroline took her spot between Enzo and Stefan, the former slinging his arm on the back of her chair.

"Glad you decided to grace us with your presence Gorgeous," he teased.

Caroline rolled her eyes and gave him a soft elbow to the ribs. "Not all of us are as excited to be led to the slaughter," she replied dryly.

"I don't think it will really be as slaughter Care," Matt pipped up. Ever the optimist. Caroline flashed him a smile for his efforts.

"I'm with blondie on this one," Damon said from his place beside Bonnie.

"You boys shouldn't be worried. Wolf Industries is vastly male dominated. If anyone's going to be fired it will be us girls. It clear they don't like to keep them on," Bonnie spoke up.

"Please with the outfits you all wear here I thinly your jobs are safe," Damon snorted. Enzo and Tyler laughed while Stefan and Matt shook their heads and the girls glared.

"If we don't get fired it’s because we're good at our jobs," Caroline said.

"But being a sex kitten doesn't hurt either gorgeous," Enzo said.

Caroline shrugged because she could give him that. That didn't mean she, or Bonnie and Katherine, wanted to steal a spot at the company away from their friends by using their lady parts.

The sound of the door opening had them all falling silent. The first to walk in was a tall, blonde girl who looked like a model. Caroline was sure that she had seen her in one of her cycling classes. She was followed by a stern looking man in a well cut suit, a shaggy haired guy who didn't look much older than Caroline, a frowning man who looked older than all of them, and Klaus. Alaric came soon after but Caroline was still confused as to why Klaus was there.

She tried to get his attention, but his gaze was firmly on Enzo's arm slung over the back of her chair. If looks could kill Enzo's arm would be fried.

The whole group stood in the front of the room and Caroline slowly felt her stomach sink. Surely this couldn't be what it looked like.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you all to your new bosses, the Mikaelsons. This is Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn, and owner of Wolf Industries Niklaus," Alaric said.

"But you can all call me Klaus," he cut in.

Caroline felt like such a fool. Not only had she been tricked by Klaus but she had called him and his siblings cowards, and some other less pleasant things, to his face!

"I understand some of you may be worried which is wise. We have no intention of gutting the company, but it is a company first and foremost, not a family, so we will do what we feel is best. My siblings and I have all spent some time in each of your classes and would like to speak to you all individually," Klaus said.

"We'll make it quick since we're sure you all have places to be. Katherine if you would please stay we'll speak to you first," Elijah spoke up.

Caroline got out of her seat without looking towards Klaus. She could feel her face was burning red and she felt tears welling in her eyes. Klaus had played her for a fool. He'd even used her own words against her.

Once they were all out in the hall by Katherine and Alaric's offices everyone began to chatter. Caroline stood away from the group so she could think.

One by one they were called in until only Caroline was left. Each person who came out looked confident but pensive. It was clear no decisions were being made tonight. At least not by the Mikaelsons. Caroline had already made some decisions for herself.

"Caroline," Alaric called for her.

She offered him a tired smile and followed him into the office. Klaus immediately caught her eye. She couldn't read him. He was closed off and sitting up straight. This was the real Klaus. Not the one who had looked her in the eye and hung onto each word that she said. Not the one who traded kisses with her in the library or made her laugh without care to her surroundings.

Caroline sat across from him and about two seats from everyone else. "Caroline, relax you look like you're going to be sick," Klaus said softly.

Alaric looked to her strangely while Klaus' siblings looks to him. Caroline gave a slight shake of her head to Alaric and then stared forward.

"I'm fine Mr. Mikaelson, if we can just get on with this," she replied stiffly.

"Mr. Mikaelson was our father and I think we're at the point where you can call me Klaus," he replied. There was so much in his voice that she could tell he was trying to help her understand, but she shot that down when she looked away from him. She didn't give a damn what excuses he had for her. He had played her.

Rebekah looked to her and then back to Klaus. "Bloody hell Nik, this is the girl you've been spending your time with. An employee?" She asked.

All of his siblings and Alaric looked to her and then him. Caroline felt her cheeks flame and she glared at Klaus. The look he offered her wasn't nearly apologetic enough.

"So this is the beauty who has captured our brother's eye. Can't say I'm surprised you look like a taste," Kol, she believed, said.

"Kol, Rebekah behave yourselves. This is work," Elijah cut in.

The two he'd addressed looked put out at being reprimanded and Caroline wanted to roll her eyes. Not a family just a company her ass. It seemed like Wolf Industries could take a bit of its own advice.

"I'm sure we all have better places to be, so I'll make this easy on all of us. I quit," Caroline said.

She had thought long and hard about this in the hall. While Caroline loved working here she didn't feel like she could stay now. Having to see Klaus every day or be fired be him would be more than she could take. And if he didn't fire her Caroline would always feel like she only stayed because her boss "fancied her" as he had once said. Caroline never wanted to earn her job off her looks. And if want as if quitting meant she'd never see her friends again. They'd always be her friends.

"Miss Forbes I believe you're acting hastily. Rebekah and Niklaus were both impressed with your class and you have the steadiest turn out. You bring in money to the company," Elijah said.

"Doubting my qualifications aren't why I'm leaving. I know I'm good at what I do which is why I'm sure I'll find another job soon enough. I'm not taking a job from someone who needs it because my boss fancies me. I don't feel comfortable with the way things were handled so I'm handling it myself. I'll finish out my last two weeks here, but you can consider this my resignation. Alaric, give the girls my best and Klaus if you're a bit slow on the uptake, whatever we had is done," Caroline said.

She pushed her chair out and with her head held high left the room. Even with her heartbreaking and tears in her eyes she never stopped


End file.
